Tea
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Such a simple, three letter word. But many things can come about, because of tea. GiftFic for Tobi-Uchiha. Happy Late B-Day! One Shot.


**Dedicated to Tobi-Uchiha! Happy late B-Day!!! :D **

**This story is a One Shot, and not part of Wolfish Ways. **

**Summary: Cloud specializes in making tea's specifically tailored for those who are mako enhanced. Genesis has a bad migraine, and Sephiroth sends Cloud with some of his special brew. Hmm..but what will come of this first meeting between the Cadet, and the Lieutenant General? Slight boyxboy at the end, but nothing major. **

* * *

"Leave me alone," Genesis growled when a knock sounded on his office door. He was tired, and every sound, every speck of light made daggers of pain shoot through his head. He'd had this migraine all damn day, and nothing he did or took could get rid of it. _Fucking mako is useless,_ he thought irritably to himself. The tentative knock sounded on his door again, and stood, forcing the chair into the wall with a vicious bang. He stalked over to the door, his eyes bloodshot and squinted against the faint light from the lamp on his desk. He wrenched open the door, and opened his eyes a little more at the pitiful sight that greeted him.

A small, blonde cadet stood at his door, with a thermos in one hand, and a plain black coffee mug in the other. He could only stare in shocked silence when the kid smiled timidly, and held up the thermos and mug.

"General Sephiroth sent me, Sir," the blonde said quietly, venturing another smile when the red headed Lieutenant General didn't fry him with his infamous temper and Fire materia. "He said that you were suffering a migraine today, and this tea usually helps the General when he has one." He recoiled slightly when Genesis's eyes narrowed to slits, zoning in on the thermos.

"Is that…?" he muttered, before grabbing the metal container and mug from Cloud's hands. He turned on his heel, indicating with a wave of his hand for the kid to follow him, but not waiting to see if his command was obeyed. He sat down heavily and poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid. He heard the door shutting quietly, and the soft footfalls of the cadet, as he inhaled the heavenly aroma from his cup. Already the stabbing pains were quieting, just from the smell. At first drink, he closed his eyes in pure bliss, letting the complex of flavors wash over his tongue. The most pronounced was vanilla, and a small hint of rum. The chamomile was smelt more then tasted, but it was there, smooth and relaxing. The other two flavors he couldn't place, and never could. He had drunk this tea more then once over the past months, ever since Sephiroth had gotten his hands on a stash of the stuff. Well, at least he thought it was a stash. He never saw it being brewed, or any dry tea with this unique smell. Sighing in relief, he opened his eyes, and offered a genuine smile to the cadet standing in front of his desk.

"Thank you," he said, and sighed when the blonde beamed. "Please, take a seat." He may be an ass, and have a hot temper, but no one could ever say that he wasn't polite. Until he wasn't. He watched over the rim of the mug as the cadet took a seat, sitting at the edge of the plush, chocolate brown chair. He raised an eyebrow, taking another drink as he realized something. The blonde wasn't intimidated by him. Even now, he was looking around the office, but not with the wide-eyed adoration that many showed. He snorted, understanding why Sephiroth and Angeal had snapped up this particular cadet. He wasn't stupid, or they wouldn't have had anything to do with him. He had to be good in training, or Sephiroth's attention would never have been grabbed. As the unmako'd, but still startlingly bright blue eyes looked back at him without flinching, he understood. The boy had a steel core.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly, relaxing further into his chair as the tea did its work, easing his migraine. The blonde relaxed more as well, scooting back with a small smile.

"Cloud Strife, Sir," he answered, but Genesis waved at him.

"No Sir, not when it was you who brought me the tea," he said, and blinked at the unabashed glee shining in Cloud's eyes. "What?"

"So you like it? You really do?" the blonde babbled excitedly, and Genesis blinked again, helplessly smiling at the pleased energy Cloud was giving off.

"Yes, I do. You can't tell?" he asked in amusement, finishing off his first cup, and pouring himself another. Meanwhile, Cloud was clapping his hands together, rattling off a list of herbs that Genesis had never heard of, until one statement caught his attention back.

"Wait, you make this?" his voice higher with amazement. Cloud nodded rapidly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Sir, yes I do. Ya see, Angeal lets me grow herbs in the garden that he has, and I do all the cooking for them, so I have to have all different kinds. Now you guys seem to get lots of headaches, so I made up a special tea, cause it really sucks having a migraine. I get them all the time too. So…" Cloud blinked, and Genesis was struck by how damn _pretty_ this boy was, and equally, how innocent. The blush that was suffusing the creamy cheeks only added to it, and he found himself growing hard in his pants as he watched him lick his lips.

"I, uh…sorry," he finished lamely, blushing an even brighter red and hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry for…?" Genesis trailed off, making Cloud raise his head. He smiled. "You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. The fact that you can make a tea that gets rid of a migraine this easily is worthy of praise." He winced internally at how formal he sounded, but relaxed again when that beaming smile came back out. _Gaia, that's another reason why he's lasted this long. He's just so damn adorable!_

"What's in it?" he asked, shifting slightly to hid the growing bulge in his pants, as Cloud once again slid forward on the seat, his eyes sparkling with intensity and pleasure.

"Well, the main ingredients is valerian and poppy seed oil. Both of them relax and soothe, with the added benefit of not being able to taste them to much. Then there's chamomile, which also helps relax, and induces sleep, which really helps the migraines. Then vanilla, and rum, just for flavor." Genesis blinked in alarm, and help the cup farther away from him, staring into the depths of the amber colored liquid.

"Um, valerian and poppy seeds are narcotics, aren't they?" he asked in a small voice, looking back up with a raised eyebrow. Cloud only nodded, his grin turning slightly smug.

"Yep, they are. The poppy seed oil I use does contain opium, but that's the entire reason why I use it. The dose isn't strong enough to get someone addicted, but it is strong enough to have an effect. Valerian…" he stopped for a moment, shrugged, then laughed softly. "It can be used as a poison, but the amount I use in my tea is specifically engineered for a 1st Class." Genesis smiled slightly behind the cup, his mind whirling with a new appreciation of the cadet.

"Specifically for 1st Class, hmm? That's quite impressive."

Cloud shrugged again, still smiling. "I convinced Dr. Hojo to give Sephiroth the medical records for most of SOLDIER, then found common ground for the 3 Classes. The doses of valerian and the oil are based off that." Genesis almost spluttered, this statement having been made mid drink, but swallowed the liquid first. He filed away the fact that the cadet used Sephiroth's first name, to be contemplated later. He knew that Sephiroth was unofficially mentoring the boy, but to casually use his first name? There might be something more going on then just mentoring.

"He actually gave up the records? How the hell did you get him to do that?" he asked, amazement clear in his voice. Cloud laughed softly, lacing his fingers together over his stomach as he leaned back in the chair.

"Interesting story, actually. Dr. Hojo received a burn from one of the experiments, and not even the mako-based ointment that he has could get rid of it. My mother was a nurse, and she liked using natural remedies, and the majority of them worked, especially since the herbs and spices were grown in mako rich ground. So, Sephiroth asked, very reluctantly I might add, if I had something for the doctor's burn. I made him a salve, it worked, and since then, I've been getting everything I ask from the good doctor." Cloud beamed with pride, smirking at the open-mouthed shock on Genesis's face. "Dr. Hojo gets really bad migraines, but I've had to tailor a different tea for him, since he doesn't have as much mako in his system as you guys. I also make different ointments and salves for him, since he's constantly getting hurt."

"So your telling me," Genesis said, taking a drink to wet his dry mouth. This…kid, was admitting that he had the most feared, and admired scientist wrapped around his little pinky. What was worse, was that Genesis believed him completely. "That you can get Hojo to do whatever you want?"

Cloud nodded shortly. "Yep. The bad part about mako, and chemical based medicine is that over time, you develop immunity to it, and they stop working. Even though my plants have a mako base, it only makes their natural medicine more potent, and its very hard to get an immunity to plants."

"This tea that I've been getting for the past few months from Seph and 'Geal, it's all been from you?" Genesis asked, his eyebrows raised still in shocked wonder. "Wow. Your really damn good Cloud." The blonde blushed slightly, but whether it was from embarrassment or pride he could tell.

"Thank you Sir. It means a lot that I can do something that helps the SOLDIER's," he murmured, his bright blue eyes locked on his hands. Laughing softly, Genesis poured himself another cup, scooting the chair back slightly and propping his feet up on the desk, ankles crossed. They lapsed into companionable silence, as Genesis contemplated the darkness outside the windows of his office. He should have already been home, but he had paperwork he still had to do, and even though he had a migraine, he had still been planning to do them. He would be damned if he was going to do them now, when he hadn't even eaten. An idea struck him, and he sat up quickly, startling Cloud who was staring hazily at the small lamp on his desk. Cloud blinked his wide, blue eyes at him, and Genesis couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a startled chocobo.

"I have an idea, as repayment," he stated, holding up a hand when Cloud frowned, on the verge of saying no payment was necessary, he was sure. "I won't take no for an answer." He pulled out his phone, flipping it open and dialing a number by heart. He hummed softly to himself, ignoring the quizzical look he was getting from Cloud, as it rang twice, before picking up.

"How's the migraine?" Sephiroth's smooth baritone eased over the phone, and Genesis grinned wickedly.

"Your little Sunshine is very talented, Seph," he purred, intentionally putting a sexual tone in his words. Cloud gaped at him, Sephiroth went deadly quiet, then the blonde launched himself over the desk, grabbing the phone away from Genesis as the red head laughed, supporting Cloud when he nearly fell off the desk.

"Hello? Seph? Don't listen to him, nothing like that happened, I wouldn't do anything like that, you know me, I- " Even Genesis heard the snort of laughter from the General on the other line.

"Cloud, I know. Gen likes to tease. Now, if you would, hand the phone back to him please."

"Uh, yea. Right." Cloud handed the phone back, his face flaming with embarrassment and sat on the edge of the desk, his feet dangling over the side as he stared fixedly at his knees. He put the phone to his ear, sea blue eyes twinkling.

"Where did you find this one? He's absolutely adorable!" Genesis exclaimed, grabbing Cloud with one arm and pulling the blonde into his lap, ignoring the squeaks as he hugged him.

"Actually, I didn't find him, he found me. His wonderful tea was the first thing that I got addicted to, his personality the second." Genesis sobered slightly, and let Cloud leapt out of his lap, standing with his hands on his hips, and glaring at the Lieutenant. It was spoiled though, but the smile that was trembling on the blonde's lips.

"Ah yes, the tea. That was why I was calling. Is Angeal there with you?" Sephiroth paused a moment, and Genesis knew he was analyzing, and trying to put the pieces together. Rolling his eyes, he half-heartedly covered the mouthpiece of the phone, and raised an eyebrow at Cloud.

"Have you noticed that he always has to think everything through? I mean, damn, this man doesn't know how to be spontaneous." Cloud snickered, as Sephiroth growled in his ear.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to hear that, sexy. Now, is Angeal with you?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good. Grab him, and meet us down at that Wutainian restaurant that we always go to. I can at least buy poor Cloud some good food, since all you have in your apartment in healthy shit, and the cafeteria food is always a mystery." Sephiroth spluttered as Cloud pressed both hands to his mouth, his eyes streaming with tears as he tried to hold back his laughter. Genesis put the phone on speaker, grinning wickedly.

"That 'healthy shit', as you so charmingly put it, is good for you! You wouldn't know healthy if it bit you on the ass!" Sephiroth growled, causing Cloud to lean against the desk, gasping for breath. It even earned a chocked laugh from Genesis, because he knew he was annoying Sephiroth if the man was cussing.

"Ok, ok, fine. I admit, it is good for you. But then again, so is indulging yourself with good food, and not worrying about how healthy it is," Genesis said, with a raised eyebrow that the General couldn't even see. He got a sigh, and with a big breath, Cloud got control of himself. Kinda. He couldn't quite keep the huge grin off his face.

"You always have to worry about how healthy food is," Sephiroth said primly, which set both of them off in gales of laughter. "What? Do you _want_ to get fat?" The uppity, prima donna tone in his voice was to much for the two in the office. Cloud slid to the floor, leaning against the desk as he laughed so hard he cried, and Genesis had his arms wrapped around his middle, actually giggling.

"Wait, do you have me on speaker?" Sephiroth asked, as he finally heard Cloud. Genesis coughed, trying to rid himself of the laughter, and only partially succeeded.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, meet us down there, or we eat without you," he said, hiccupping slightly, and closed the phone before Sephiroth could say something. They stayed that way for a few minutes longer, learning how to breath, before finally getting up, talking animatedly back and forth as they got on the elevator, and went down to the Plate. As they were nearing the restaurant, Genesis spied Sephiroth and Angeal inside already, he lightly grabbed Cloud's arm, and pulled him to a stop. He looked up at him in question, and Genesis grinned slightly.

"Are you and Sephiroth together?" he asked, and Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, before he laughed.

"Is that a serious question?" Cloud asked, blinking when Genesis regarded him solemnly. "I guess it is. The answer is no. As far as I know, the only person Sephiroth has eyes for right now is Tseng. He's mentoring me, sort of."

"Question two. Are you gay?" Genesis asked deadpan, breaking into a grin when Cloud blushed bright red, and nodded. "Good." Then he leaned down swiftly, and caught his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. It took Cloud by surprise, but after a moment he made a small noise, and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Genesis's waist, and drawing their bodies close together. Genesis groaned softly, and broke away, both of them breathing heavily as they stared at each other with hooded, sensual eyes.

"My place after dinner?" he asked huskily, and nearly dragged the cadet back to his apartment when desire flashed hot in the bright sapphire eyes looking up at him. His eyes fluttered closed when Cloud brushed his lips against his neck, breathing softly into his ear.

"Oh yes. Dinner first though. I have the feeling I'm going to need the energy," he purred, then turned and strode away into the restaurant. As Genesis watched his soon to be lover join his two best friends, a content, happy smile eased over his lips, and he was whistling as he walked in to join them.


End file.
